


Until The Terror Passes

by Whatafuckingdumbass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Men Crying, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/pseuds/Whatafuckingdumbass
Summary: Loki wakes up after a bad nightmare, and finds comfort in you.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Until The Terror Passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rorybutnotgilmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorybutnotgilmore/gifts).



> **Warnings:** nightmares, self loathing. If you can't stand angst, please find a different writer, I'm basically Satan.  
> Also I was dared by [this lovely Headcannons](https://rorybutnotgilmore.tumblr.com/post/645484786748702720/calming-loki-down-after-a-bad-dream) and my Momma might have raised a bitch that depends on fictional characters for emotional support but she raised no coward

Loki wakes up gasping for air and letting out a loud cry, their upper body raised on a sitting position and cold sweat covering their ghosty skin. 

Just a dream… It was just a silly dream.

But left him quivering from fear.

You hum and turn towards them, opening one eye and calling their name. He woke you up? Were they that loud?

"Is everything okay?" You don't even need to ask, you know it's not. Loki has learned to translate it to "I know you're not okay, but do you want to talk about it?", just to make things easier.

"Yes…" they hate how they sound, shaky and scared and _weak_ , "Could you please give me some moments, please?" he sighs, failing to compose the voice. You nod and smile, not trying to reach out — a lesson you unfortunately had to learn when you went to hug him and he thought you were a monster that haunted him, still lost in the dream. 

"Of course. If you need anything, I'll be right here for you, alright?" you remind them, as if they need to listen to it once again, as if you haven't proven it enough already. But, on nights like this, Loki needs to hear this again, and you know it.

"Alright…" he fails to smile and gets up, dragging his feet to the bathroom. They need a shower, to get rid of the cold sweat, but they have enough energy only to splash some water on them and change clothes. He takes his time, swinging between focusing on the cold water against his skin to distract himself and slipping back to those thoughts. 

Their skin doesn't feel as sticky as before, so they carelessly wipe themselves clean and change. But he still has this odd feeling, the one that warns him that something will go bad. 

You're still waiting for them, sitting on the bed very much awake. He keeps his face neutral as he sits on your side, eyeing you. "Love, it's late. You should be sleeping," they whisper, the whole thing sounding so wrong for some reason.

"Are you feeling better?" you ignore his statement and just ask, even though you already know the answer. Loki leaves a sigh and breaks eye contact. "It's okay if you're still afraid, you know. You're not to be judged for something like this," you reassure them, just like you say every time they're too ashamed of their nightmares.

"I know, darling, I know… but twas…" he doesn't dare end the sentence, or keep looking at you. Like you can read their mind, you move your hand close to theirs, but not invading their personal space.

"If you need anything, just say it," you remind him. Norns, how have you learned them so well?

"A…" he swallows and takes a deep breath, it shouldn't be so hard… "a hug would be nice, please," they whisper, raising their head to face you.

The sadness in your eyes is intense enough for Loki to believe he can touch it (you hate to show how much his nightmares affect you as well, but they do), and so is the sympathy. You smile and nod, widening your hand and offering your service as a teddy bear.

Loki smiles too, it almost hurts, and sits closer to you, hands hesitant around your body. Your hands, though, are around them like vines, almost as if you try to shield them away from anything harmful.

He doesn't realise when he turns into a sobbing and whimpering mess, squeezing you for dear life and hiding in your shoulder. You respond by drawing soothing circles against their back and whispering into their ear that it's okay, Loki, it's okay letting those things scare you, it's over now, you're awake, you're safe now, we're both safe now, everything will be okay. Again and again, trying to pin them into his head or cast them like spells and make them real.

The words are supposed to help them calm down, and usually work. Tonight, they just make them cry out more, not knowing if it's because they can't believe them or because they don't deserve them. Such a broken thing being with you, sucking precious sleep out of you just because he needs a skirt to hide in.

"Why…" another sob, Norns, they're pathetic, "why don't you… why don't you sleep? I can manage," he struggles to speak, proving the exact opposite.

"You don't deserve to go through this alone," you respond like you have the answer prepared. Bitter remarks and questions are already planning to go out, but they know that they will either make you insist or push you away.

So, he just stays there, suffocating you and weeping like a toddler until his body calls it a yield and decides to let him sit there in silence. Like every time, you wait until they say that they're okay before starting the "will we go back to sleep or watch cartoons until dawn" council. Before you can make the first question, he lies down and takes you with him, relaxing the grip so you can get comfortable.

"It's fine. I'm fine, just tired," he whispers. It's not exactly a lie, but you don't need to hear about their questioning whether it's just a nightmare or a vision of the future. And this specific nightmare is more than enough to make it worse.

"Okay… goodnight, love," you move a bit to get cozy, snuggling your nose near his throat and blowing a small kiss just where the green shirt is about to start.

"Goodnight, I love you," they whisper and kiss the crown of your head. Then, he stays still and closes his eyes as you slowly fall asleep against him.

They think about the nightmare again, but this time more logically. Or at least he tries, but this stupid paranoia won't let him. They have to cut off the train of thoughts and focus on their breathing before it's too late. 

And then he notices how tightly you're hugging him. How you try to keep them grounded and here, even when asleep. 

Even when he's unable to keep you safe, you manage to make him feel safe instead…

And this thought is a better one to fall asleep while thinking.


End file.
